Accidental Forgiveness
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: During a six man tag match Roman Reigns accidentally spears his girlfriend Jessica which distracts him and which lets Dolph Zigglers team get the win. Will Jessica forgive him?


**Another story again with The Shield**

**Disclaimer:I do not own The Shield or the WWE. I only own Jessica**

**Believe In The Shield**

* * *

they were really close to winning Jessica could feel it. She was standing two feet behind Dolph Ziggler. She saw her boyfriend of 2 years Roman Reigns setting up for the spear. She thought nothing of it. Jessica turns her head towards Dean and Seth fighting the RVD and Kofi Kingston. The next thing she know she was flat on her back and all she could hear was the crowd screaming and Roman yelling. She really couldn't hear anything she was in so much pain. The next thing she heard was the bell ring and Ziggler's music they had lost. Then she heard Seth's voice asking if she was okay

"Jessica, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Seth asks

"yea. Where's Roman?" she asks

"Dean's checking on him" he says

a ref gets in the ring and checks on them. Jessica slides out of the ring with the help of Seth. They help her backstage. Backstage Roman is sitting on the box with ice on his knee. Jessica is sitting in the trainers room getting checked out. Dean walks up to Roman smirking

"shut-up" he says

"she's probably gonna to ignore you" he says

"I know" Roman says

The trainer's room door opens and Jessica walks out

"hey baby" he says

Jessica glares at him and walks away

"told you" Dean says

Roman hits him on the head "I know that"

he slides off the box and follows Jessica into the locker room. Jessica turns and rolls her eyes.

"baby I'm sorry I didn't think Dolph would move" he says

Jessica ignores him and changes her clothes. About an half an hour later they arrive at the hotel. Roman and Jessica goes to their shared hotel room

"I bet you 20 bucks they'll have hardcore sex tonight" Dean says

"I doubt they'll do anything as pissed off as Jessica is" Seth says

"yea you're probably right" Dean says opening the door

Roman unlocks the door and lets Jessica walk inside first he walks in after her and puts his bag in a chair by the door

"why'd you do it?" she asks

"do what?" he asks

"why did you spear me?" she asks

he sighs "I didn't think Dolph would move"

"well he did and now I'm sore as hell" she says

"I'm sorry baby" he says

"I didn't even know where I was much less I barely even recognized the damn trainer. I was in so much pain. I've been speared before but not that hard" she says

"what do you want me too do go to his hotel room and spear him?" he asks

"you're ass is sleeping on the couch" she says

"baby the couch is so uncomfortable" he says

"well you should have thought about before you speared me into the next week" she shouts

over in Dean and Seth's room. Seth looks up from his phone

"damn Jessica is really pissed off" he says

"I know I just heard her shout" Dean says

Seth shakes his head "how were we supposed to know Dolph would move?"

"I don't know" he says

back over in Roman and Jessica's room

"baby I'm sorry" Roman says following Jessica over to the bathroom

Jessica slams the door in his face. Roman sighs and gets ready for bed. 30 minutes later Jessica walks out of the bathroom and goes to bed. she looks over at Roman sleeping. He's legs hanging off the couch since he's an ex football player. She watches him sleep for a few minutes before laying down herself

* * *

The next day Jessica gets read to go the next city. Roman stands in the bathroom drying his hair. Jessica walks over to he bathroom door taken back by they sight of Roman with a towel around he waist. Roman looks over at her

"hey baby" he says

she rolls her eyes and grabs her make-up bag. Roman sighs and gets dressed. Dean text Jessica to tell them him and Seth are waiting in the lobby. Roman gets dressed and they head down the the lobby. Roman drives behind Seth and Dean's car

"how long you gonna keep ignoring me?" he asks

"I don't know" she says

Jessica tucks a strand of hair behind her ear

"baby I'm sorry how many times do I have to say it?" he asks

"if you're sorry you wouldn't have done it" she shouts

Roman sighs and drives. Jessica stares out the window a couple tears manages to roll down face. Roman follows Dean as he pulls into McDonalds.

"I'll get you something okay" Roman says

"whatever" she says

Roman gets out and walks into the restaurant. Jessica watches him walk into the restaurant. Their song comes on the radio. Forever by KISS she smiles and thinks for a moment she really thought Ziggler wouldn't move. She looks into the restaurant and sees Roman standing in line she gets out of the car and walks into the restaurant. She touches Roman on he's shoulder. He turns around

"please don't tell me were gonna..." He gets cut off by Jessica kissing him with so much love and passion

Seth touches Dean's shoulder "look"

Dean looks over and smiles "what a kiss though"

"yea" he says

Jessica pulls away and smiles. Roman leans his forehead against hers

"I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to spear you" he says

"I know and I'm sorry but one thing show me you're sorry" she says

he smiles "my pleasure"

At the arena for the show. Jessica and Roman walk in hand in hand. Roman puts his arm around her

"I love you" she says

"I love you too" he says

later that day the show Jessica and Roman come out. Roman jumps over the barricade he helps Jessica over the barricade

"in the ring baby" she says

Roman slides in the ring and waits for her. Jessica gets in the ring and walks over to him. Roman kisses her hard. Jessica lets out a little moan. Roman's cock twitches in his pants. Jessica feels it

"keep it your pants baby" she says

he smirks and gets ready for hes match. Jessica stands on the outside. She watches Dolph Ziggler walk out. Dolph looks over at Jessica and winks. She rolls her eyes. He gets in the ring Roman slaps him

"DON'T YOU EVER WINK AT HER AGAIN BLONDE!" Roman yells

Jessica smirks watching her man get angry. She feels her self getting wet watching Roman getting angry always turns her on. Roman pushes Dolph off of him

"hey Ziggler Jessica belongs to me" Roman says

he pushes Ziggler to the corner "shes really good in bed"

Jessica smiles biting her lip and moaning lowly in her throat knowing Roman was teaching Ziggler a lesson about winking at her. After the match Jessica stands in the locker room rubbing her feet. Roman sits beside her

"feet hurt?" he asks

"yea those heels were hurting my feet tonight" she says

Roman sits on the table in front of her

"give me your foot" he says

she puts her foot on his thigh he rubs it. Jessica watches him and notices Roman's hair isn't pulled back

"didn't put your hair up I see" she says

"didn't feel like it" he says

"I like it" she says

"oh I know you do you like to pull on it when were having sex" he says

she smirks he smirks back. Roman puts her foot down and pulls her on to his lap

"hello" she says

"hey sexy" he says

"wheres Dean and Seth?" she asks

"making out in catering" he says

she smiles "great"

she bounces on his lap. He groans and slaps her on the ass

"ooh" she says

he presses her up against the wall and kisses her

"remember show me you're sorry for spearing me last night" she says

"oh I plan too baby" he says

she grins up against him. Roman kisses her hard and with so much passion and love. Jessica runs her fingers through her hair. Roman pulls the hairband out of her hair and yanks her head back giving him more access to her neck. He always knew Jessica liked rough sex. Roman puts Jessica down on the floor

"strip for me baby" he says sitting in the chair

Jessica puts her phone on the stereo and cuts on Britney Spears I'm A Slave For You

"I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too." Jessica sings

Roman smiles Jessica dances unziping her dress. Roman watches seeing that tanned skin come into view and feeling his cock twitch

"oh baby, don't you wanna, dance up on me" she songs

Roman rubs himself through his pants biting his lip

"I really wanna dance, tonight with you" she sings

Roman can't take it anymore he needs Jessica and he needs her now. He watches her take off her bra and panties. He unzips his jeans and pulls his long thick hard cock out. Jessica turns around and sees Roman stroking his cock

"need some help with that?" She asks

"come sit on my cock baby" He says

Jessica walks over to him, Roman can see how wet she is. In the two years they've been dating Roman almost knows everything about Jessica and Jessica almost everything about Roman.

"come on baby sit" he says

Jessica crawls onto his lap and sits down in cock, Roman groans at the tight heat

"damn baby you're so tight" he says

"you're so big, I love how you feel me up" she says

Jessica unzips Roman's vest he slips it off. Jessica traces his tattoo

"oh baby" he says

Jessica kisses him, Roman slips his shirt off. Jessica kisses hes chest, he moans. Roman lefts Jessica off of his cock and pulls his pants down to the top of his knees

"baby fuck me hard baby" she says

Roman bends her over the back of the couch

"touch yourself baby" he says

Jessica reaches down and touches herself. Roman enter her hard and fast

"oh god baby so good" she says

Roman grabs her hips and thrust into her.

"Baby harder" she says

Roman thrust harder changing the angle of his thrust. Jessica moans loudly bucking her hips

"baby I'm close" she says

"me too" he says

Jessica comes all over the back of the couch after few more thrust Roman spills into her.

"Oh god baby that was amazing" he says

"yea but I still forgive you" she says

"lets take a shower then go back to the hotel" he says

"yea" she says

* * *

**well there you go :)**

**R&R**


End file.
